secret weapon
by angelwarriorXOXO
Summary: Maka and Blackstar are hiding a secret from Tsubaki and soul. they don,t want them to know that they are secretly miester and weapon but when a new threat comes to DWMA, will they have to reveal it to everyone. read and find out


**angel:how do you do my people ****  
**

**Soul: you move to another story and you didn't even finish For Maka's love and trust or Rocking out**

**angel: :|. do you shut up. i am planning to finish them but not both i'm gonna let the people decide which one the want**

**Soul: ohh **

**angel: yea well. i am not the owner of soul eater **

**on to the story**

* * *

Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka and soul walked through the forest in search of a witch that was torturing people by showing then their worst nightmare. It was a mission that they couldn't resist. It gave Blackstar a chance to finally turn tsubaki into a death scythe.

"So what do you think this witch looks like" Soul said

"I BET SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A GOD LIKE ME" Blackstar said with a confident laugh

"I'm sure she doesn't star" Tsubaki said

"Well I wonder if she looks like Blair" soul said as he drifted off into his own perverted world about Blair

"MAKA CHOP, It doesn't matter what she looks like because she gonna look like shit when we're done with her" Maka said as her eye twitched slightly while soul lay unconscious on the ground. She really hated when soul did that even though they were not in a relationship he was in one with Blair. She used to like soul but got over it quickly. She got angry when soul talked about any woman other than Blair because she knew it would break the cat's heart

THAT'S RIGHT WHEN A GOD LIKE ME IS DONE WITH HER IM FINALLY GONNA MAKE TSUBAKI A DEATH SCYTHE" Blackstar in his usually cockiness

Finally, I mean I was getting tired of being the only death scythe" said soul who was conscious

Then they heard laughing

"I'm guessing you are the children lord death sent to deal with me right" the voice said

They all looked up and saw the witch

"Yes we are" Maka said

"Well let me introduce myself I'm Selenna the witch of torture and I'm gonna kill you"

"NOT BEFORE WE KILL YOU, YOU CANT KILL A GOD LIKE ME, tsubaki chain scythe mode"

Tsubaki changed into a chain scythe and landed in Blackstar hand. Blackstar charged toward the witch

"Speed star" he tried to hit the witch but the blocked it

"Soul"

"Yea I know"

Soul turned into a scythe and Maka caught him. Maka charged at witch and swung soul but she just blockaded. Blackstar stood in the back of her and tried to wrap tsubaki around, but she moved out of the way just in time.

"That was really not a nice thing to do trying to sneak up on me like that now it's my turn" Selenna said

"Surrounding nightmare" she shoot a black wavelength from her soul and it was going straight at Blackstar

"Blackstar" tsubaki shouted before jumping in front of him and landing on the ground with a piercing scream

"What the hell are you doing to her" Maka said

"Well you see my dear she is suffering her worst nightmare at the moment and she cant get out" Selenna said

"I'm gonna rip you for hurting her" Maka screamed and swung soul at her repeatedly

Blackstar came from behind her while Maka kept swinging. He tried to shoot his wavelength at her but she kept blocking.

Then she turned and shoot her wavelength at Maka who was to blinded with and to notice it

"Maka" souls said coming out of his weapon form trying to protect Maka and got hit with the wavelength

SOUL" Maka screamed, she glared at the witch.

Aww poor baby is mad that her partner is hurt" the witch laughed

Im sorry to tell you but your weapon will be out for a while my wavelength is nightmare he down for the count" the witch said with a smirked

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG" Blackstar shouted at her

"All of your weapons are down what are you gonna do now"

"Who said that all of our weapons are down" Blackstar in a dangerously low voice "Maka"

"Right" Maka said

A right light engulfed Maka and Blackstar .

Selenna watched in curiosity as the disappeared to reveal a white haired boy with green eyes with a emerald green and white scythe with translucent wings on it.

"Well, well, well, look who's got a trick up their sleeve" Selenna cackled

Blackstar just eyed the witch

"Soul resonance"

The witch watched as their soul grew huge with wide eyes. She could fell the power radiating off of them.

"Wha- what is this power" the witch ask

"This is the power of white angel's death; you should have just died when we had our regular weapons" Blackstar said

"You-your white angel" Selenna said in fear

"No we are white angel" Maka said

"Now die" Blackstar said

Blackstar swung Maka and a light came from the scythe. The witch didn't have any time to block the attack and she was engulfed in the light. All that was left was a red floating orb.

Maka came out of her weapon and Blackstar changed back to well Blackstar.

"You did well this time star" Maka said and kissed him on the cheek. Blackstar smirked and ran over to tsubaki and shook her. Tsubaki woke up with sweat running down her face.

"Blackstar is that you"

"Yes Tsu it's me" Blackstar said

Tsubaki started to cry.

"Star it was terrible I thought I thought"

"Shhhh Tsu it's alright look we got the witches soul" Blackstar said

Tsubaki looked around and saw the red orb and half of the forest down

"What happened there" tsubaki asked Blackstar

Blackstar looked at Maka with wide eyes

"Uhhh the witch she um used some sort of spell and it blew half of the forest down" maka said. I wasn't really a good lie but Tsubaki didn't question anymore

"Come Tsu time to eat that soul" Blackstar said

Then Maka remembered soul who was lying on the ground unconscious, she ran over to him and shook him. He didn't respond. Maka sighed, she need to get soul to stein

Uhh Tsu I'm don't want to rush you but can you eat that soul a bit faster we have to get soul to stein he's pretty banged up" Maka said

"Oh ok"

Tsubaki walked over to the soul and ate it. She felt power surge through her.

Then she transformed into all of her weapon forms while a bright light emitted from her, then disappeared to reveal Tsubaki.

Blackstar stood there with a big grin on his face.

He just made his second Death scythe.

* * *

**angel: how did you like the story**

**Maka: i liked it **

**Blackstar: YOUR GOD APPROVES OF IT **

**Soul: that's because your the main character**

**angel: come on soul don't be a spoil sport**

**Soul: i got knocked out in one move **

**angel: well i did put you in it :)**

**Soul: * mumbles in the corner***

**Maka: don't forget to review and vote for which story you want to be completed**


End file.
